


very important questions

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: when u wanna ask out one friend but u accidentally ask out two“I am the date,” Jonghyun says. His hand with the purple corsage falls around Taemin’s waist, but the one with the peach flowers plays with Jinki’s tie.“Technically, so am I,” Jinki says.tumblr





	very important questions

There he is. **  
**

There Jonghyun is.

Okay.

He’s there.

Standing by his locker.

Talking to Jinki.

He’s _right there._

Okay.

Okay.

Okay okay okay.

_“Okay,”_ Taemin breathes to himself. He takes several quick, deep breaths and strides over there purposely, hand clenched around the strap of his backpack over his shoulder. He’s got this. He can do this.

Jonghyun catches sight of him as he approaches and smiles wide and fuck, he’s so pretty, he’s so fucking gorgeous and beautiful and wonderful, fuck.

“Hey,” Jinki says, and “Hi,” Jonghyun smiles, and fuck. Taemin swallows thickly and smiles back as best as he can, lifting one hand in a short wave. He can do this. It’s simple. All he has to do is just. Throw it out there. Yeah.

“Hey, wanna go to the dance with me?” he asks quickly, probably a little bit too loudly. Jonghyun blinks, cocks his head to the side, looks at Jinki, points between himself and Jinki with a confused little finger. Jinki shrugs back. Taemin barely notices any of this because he’s not really processing anything right now at all. All he feels is hot.

“Um,” Jonghyun says. “Both of us?”

“Yes,” Taemin says immediately.

~

“Mmmh.” Taemin hums lowly, nuzzling it into Jonghyun’s neck and squeezing him close. He smells so nice.

He also squeaks at the squeeze, pushing at Taemin’s hands until Taemin lets him go with a soft laugh.

“Sorry,” Taemin mumbles. He scoots further back on Jonghyun’s couch so Jonghyun has more room to stand up, but Jonghyun just pats his hand and wiggles to lean back against his chest again. “You’re gonna get my suit all wrinkled,” Taemin says, poking Jonghyun’s sides.

“Do you care?” Jonghyun asks. He turns to cock a brow at Taemin and he is so close and so gorgeous and so lovely that Taemin has to look away. At least he’s stopped blushing every time Jonghyun looks at him, though. That’s something.

“Not particularly,” he says towards the ceiling. It’s his brother’s suit and it’s not like being extra fancy really matters for a high school homecoming dance anyway. The rumpled-dress-shirt-under-a-nice-jacket look is always in. Jonghyun isn’t even wearing the jacket; he just has the dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top few buttons undone and he still looks like a babe. Like always.

“Hey, I found them,” Jinki says then. He walks into Jonghyun’s living room with four little containers of fancy corsages. His suit is perfect and snazzy but Taemin doesn’t let that discourage him. He takes the two dark purple corsages that Jinki hands him and fumbles with them while Jinki focuses on his own light orange pair. He opens one and slips the cute little design onto his own wrist, then pops open the matching other and gently picks up Jonghyun’s hand to put it on for him.

“Ooh,” Jonghyun says. He wiggles around in Taemin’s lap until he’s sitting pretty over his thighs, left wrist held out daintily in front of him. “Thank you, my darling,” he chirps, and Taemin hisses out a sharp curse, burying his face in Jonghyun’s shoulder. Shit. He’s so fucking cute. “Oh, jeez,” Jonghyun sighs, and even when his laughter is directed at Taemin it’s fucking gorgeous. Taemin is so weak for him.

“Hey, I never asked,” Jonghyun says. Taemin feels his hand petting his hair, but more importantly, he feels the amused aura radiating from Jonghyun’s mischievously innocent tone. “Which one of us did you actually mean to ask out the other day?” he asks.

Taemin’s deep, steadying breaths turn into loud laughter, his arms squeezing Jonghyun close again. Holy shit.

“Well, obviously, it was me,” Jinki says matter-of-factly. Taemin giggles more as he looks up again. Jinki is kneeling on the floor in front of Jonghyun and fixing up the orange corsage on his wrist, but he’s also giving both of them the most amused little smile. Taemin shakes his head sheepishly. He guesses this teasing from the both of them isn’t entirely unwarranted. For the one that initiated a triple date he’s being just a tad bit biased.

“Yeah, obviously,” he agrees. He picks up Jonghyun’s other wrist, too fond to be embarrassed right now, and gently rolls on the purple corsage. Fixing the flowers up to be nice and pretty, he lifts Jonghyun’s hand to press his lips against the back of it and then to nuzzle his cheek into his palm with a happy sigh. “I‘m _totally_ in love with Jinki, not you,” he says.

“Oh, of course,” Jonghyun grins back.

~

This is just… so good.

So, so good.

They’re in the back of the gym, not completely in the corner but half-hidden in the darkness behind some balloons and a stack of boxes decorated to be halfway fancy, and Taemin has Jonghyun pressed up against the wall with their lips moving slowly together.

They’re not really deep kisses, just some slow, lazy pecks, and they’re interrupted every now and again by giddy little giggles from the both of them. Taemin couldn’t be happier. He threads his fingers through Jonghyun’s dark hair, rubbing soft circles at the base of his skull to make him hum.

When a hand appears on his shoulder he jumps, guilty, turning around to apologize to whatever teacher caught them, but his panic dies in his chest when he realizes who it actually is.

“Uh, excuse me,” Jinki says as Taemin breathes a sigh of relief. “Aren’t kisses supposed to be with the date?” Taemin snorts, nuzzling his grin against Jonghyun’s cheek. He feels Jonghyun’s laugh in the soft breaths against his skin.

“I _am_ the date,” Jonghyun says. His hand with the purple corsage falls around Taemin’s waist, but the one with the peach flowers plays with Jinki’s tie.

“Technically, so am I,” Jinki says. Jonghyun grins and shrugs.

_“Technically_ , that means you should be kissing _him_ , not me,” he says, but pulls Jinki forward by the tie to press their mouths together anyway.

Taemin nuzzles Jonghyun’s neck, breathing in his perfume and sweat as Jonghyun kisses his other friend. He’s not jealous of Jinki. He’s known that Jonghyun has been head over heels for him for months, and that Jinki was never not into him. They’re cute together. And if they wanted to _only_ be with each other, they never would have agreed to this date. It’s fine. Taemin kisses Jonghyun’s neck lightly, his jaw, his cheek, and pouts when he can’t kiss his mouth.

Maybe he is a little jealous.

“Mmmmh,” he whines softly. He wants to kiss Jonghyun more. Jinki had such a long time to flirt and nuzzle and be super close with him. Their mutual attraction has never been a secret. Taemin is the one that literally just confessed months of a hidden crush, like, two weeks ago. He has to make up for lost time. Jinki laughs softly as he pulls away from Jonghyun’s mouth, but Taemin finds that he doesn’t mind when he feels Jonghyun’s smile against his lips again.

~

“No, it’s totally Hi-C,” Taemin says. He shakes his head at Jonghyun’s pouts and Jinki’s frowns. He knows his shitty juice brands and the punch being served at the edge of the dance floor definitely isn’t fanta or kool-aid. He’s a little offended that the other two even think so. “It’s Flashin’ Fruit Punch,” he insists.

“Shit,” Jinki mumbles. He squints at his little paper cup of juice with a bigger frown than before. “I think he’s right.”

“I’m so right,” Taemin says. Jonghyun looks between both of them with a defeated little sigh and just sips his juice. He doesn’t say anything out loud, but Taemin hears a tiny little mumble of “tropical punch kool-aid” muffled into his cup. He grins and presses his lips to Jonghyun’s cheek. He’s still so cute.

As he’s drinking the last of his punch and peeping at all of the little snacks and whatnot set out on the table, a new song starts from the speakers that he recognizes. It’s a ballad, kind of; slow and gentle but still fast enough to bop to. He loves it.

“Hey,” he says, squeezing Jonghyun with the arm around his waist to get his attention. “Wanna go dance?” he asks.

“Both of us?” Jinki asks before Jonghyun can reply. Jonghyun chokes and giggles into his cup and Taemin feels his cheeks heating up as he looks at Jinki instead. Jinki cocks an amused brow at him with his arm around Jonghyun’s shoulders and Taemin huffs.

“Yes,” he says firmly, and grabs both of their wrists. He tugs them aggressively onto the dance floor, but once they’re there, he loses his fight. He just steadies Jonghyun in front of him, smiling gently down at his pretty, pretty face. Jonghyun smiles back, arms lifting to drape lazily over his shoulders.

“Hi,” he hums.

“Hey,” Taemin hums back. Behind Jonghyun, Jinki slips up smoothly. He slips his arms around Jonghyun’s waist and rests his chin on his right shoulder.

“Hello,” he grins.

“Yo,” Jonghyun grins back. Taemin snorts, taking a step closer and looping his arms around Jonghyun’s waist above Jinki’s. Taking his left shoulder, Taemin nuzzles him and presses a little kiss to his neck. Jonghyun hums happily, hands pulling Taemin closer but head turning to kiss to Jinki’s cheek. Taemin smiles softly as they all find a rhythm and sway to the music, dancing together under the tacky colored lights.


End file.
